Russell's Date
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: Russell waits at the carnival for Jimmy and Zoe, to hang out with some friends but little does he know they've set him up on a date with the self centered Pinky. Could this work out for him? One shot. Rated T, but really mild T. Complete.


This one was so tricky to write, because the amount of times I've played Canis Canem Edit and Bully (which is a lot!) I don't think I've ever heard Russell say 'I' or 'Me' he seems to say his own name instead of those words. So, even though it was in first person, I had to put his name instead of 'me' or 'I.' I hope this isn't difficult to read, and that it captures Russell's personality perfectly.

Also, the many times I proof read it, I noticed that as I'd gotten into the character the tenses changed, from past to present. I am aware of it, but when I tried to change it to past, it didn't seem very, 'Russell like.' So, I kept it like that.

Well, enough of me rambling on, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or any of the characters.

* * *

**Russell's Date**

Too many nerds around for Russell's liking, Russell would smash them, but he promised he'd meet Jimmy. Jimmy is Russell's buddy. We hang out at the carnival, Russell likes the games. Russell's good at them. Jimmy showed up on time, he met Russell outside prize tent just like he said. He showed up with a girl this time, girl from Townies - Zoe. She ok, Russell thinks she's cool. It makes Russell sad, everyone has girl but Russell.

"Hey Jimmy," Russell said, waving at him. Russell wave at Zoe to.

"Hey Russell," Jimmy said, he looked at Russell for a minute.

"So, lets go play some games!" Zoe said, she looked happy.

"Nah, not yet. We're still waiting for someone," Jimmy said, looking at the entrance.

"Who?" Russell said, looking at the entrance to.

All Russell saw was a girl, pretty Preppy girl, Pinky. She looked at Jimmy, Zoe and Russell, sort of confused looking. Pinky ran over to us, looking happy.

"So, where's my date?" Pinky said, looking around Russell.

"Right here," Jimmy said, gesturing at Russell.

"Where?" Pinky said, looking around Russell again.

"Pinky, Russell is your date," said Zoe, smiling at Russell.

Pinky looked angry, she stamped her foot, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go on one of the rides!" said Jimmy, Russell knew he wanted to go on the rollercoaster or the squid ride.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Zoe said. She normally liked rollercoaster to, Russell thought this was strange.

"Yeah, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Pinky said, sounding excited.

"You want to go on the Ferris wheel right, Russell?" said Zoe, she nodded at Russell.

Russell didn't say anything, he nodded his head. We walked to the ride, Russell saw lots of games he wanted to play. But Russell had to go on the ride, Russell wonders if Pinky likes games to. There was lots of people wanting to go on the ride to, this made Russell mad. Russell banged his fists on his chest and roared. Everyone but Jimmy, Zoe and Pinky ran away. This made Russell happy, we get on the ride faster.

Zoe and Jimmy were seated together, then Russell and Pinky had a seat together. Russell helped Pinky into her seat, she smiled at Russell. Ride started it was boring in Russell's opinion.

"So, what do you like?" Pinky said, she looked at the view.

"Russell likes to hurt people," Russell said, Russell looked at Pinky.

"Oh, well I like to shop. I love ponies, and people doing things for me, and getting my own way," Pinky said, she looked happy now.

"Uh huh," Russell mumbled. Russell couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, flowers are nice, but teddy bears are so cute," Pinky said, Russell didn't know why she say this.

She talked more, until the ride stop, Russell didn't say much. Zoe and Jimmy were waiting for Russell and Pinky. Zoe looked happy to see us.

"That was fun, what should we do next?" Zoe said, looking around at other rides.

Jimmy looked at Russell funny, and said "Russell, what do you think we should do?"

"Russell play games!" Russell said, Russell wanted to play games all along.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Pinky said, she sounded so excited.

We looked around for a game Russell wanted to play, then Russell saw fun game, with a bell and a hammer. Russell pointed at it. Jimmy paid to play, he didn't score to well. It was Russell's turn, Russell picked up hammer and held it above head.

"Russell smash bell!" Russell said.

Russell whacked the thing, with hammer, the thing hit the bell. Russell laughed it was to easy. Pinky and Zoe cheered for Russell. As Russell got prize tickets, short guy at on seat above tank, looked at Russell.

"Dumb kid, I bet you're to stupid to win this," he said.

Russell ran at ticket man, and threw 5 bucks at him. "Russell want lots of balls!" Russell shouted. The small man not laugh for long, because Russell hit the target with first ball. Small man get soaked in water, Russell laughed at him. As soon as small man get back on his seat, Russell hit target and make him fall again. Russell liked this game, he used up all the balls making small man fall and earned lots of tickets.

"It's getting late, we should head back," said Zoe. She looked at Jimmy.

"Yeah, come one lets head back, we can get something to eat on the way back," Jimmy said, looking at his watch.

"Wait, Russell want prize!" Russell said. Russell earned tickets, Russell wanted to spend them.

"Alright, let's go get some prizes," Jimmy said. He good friend to Russell.

We walked to prize tent, Zoe talked to Jimmy about something, Russell didn't understand what. Pinky looked at Russell, she look at Russell different. But, Russell liked how she looked.

Russell walked into the tent, the others waited outside. There was lots of prizes, but Russell remembered Pinky say teddy bears were cute, so Russell picked out a nice one for her. Russell returned outside with bear and handed it to Pinky.

She smile at Russell and said, "Thanks Russell, it's so cute!" She looked really happy.

When we walked to café facing beach, Pinky talked to Russell asking questions about what Russell liked. She listened and talked about herself to. Jimmy and Zoe went to get food, while Russell and Pinky waited outside. She moved the bear to her other hip, and held Russell's hand. Russell was happy, no girls did this.

"Thank you for my bear, it's really cute," Pinky said. She looked at Russell and smiled. "At first, I was so annoyed at Jimmy for setting us up, because of what I've heard about you. I had fun tonight, so we should do this again sometime."

"Russell like that," Russell said. Russell wasn't lying.

Pinky faced Russell and kissed him on the lips.

Russell would like another date with Pinky.

* * *

Well, that's it. I did write this as a one shot, but I am tempted to write more. There might be future chapters, or maybe another one shot. Please review and tell me if you think there should be more or not. :D


End file.
